zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Beehive
Beehives are recurring objects in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They serve as the home of bees and have various uses. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Although not seen, beehives are found hidden beneath the foliage of certain trees in the Light World. If Link rams into a tree with the Pegasus Boots, it will anger the bees and cause them to chase after him until all are defeated or he leaves the area. These bees can also be captured with the Bug-Catching Net. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening As part of the trading quest for the Magnifying Lens, Link encounters Tarin on the Ukuku Prairie. Tarin is trying to knock down a beehive from a tree in order to obtain their honey. Link gives him his Stick, which Tarin uses to knock the beehive down, angering the bees and causing them to chase after him and sting him. Once Tarin disappears out of sight, the beehive falls down, allowing Link to obtain the Honeycomb. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Beehives are found in various indoors locations, such as Grottos and King Zora's Chamber, often well hidden. When broken apart with the Boomerang, Fairy Bow or Hookshot/Longshot, they are destroyed or fall down, often revealing Rupees of various values. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Beehives are found in indoors locations, such as the Swamp Spider House. When Link infiltrates the Pirates' Fortress, he shoots down a beehive, releasing the angry bees inside, which attack the Gerudo Pirates, allowing Link to enter Aveil's throne room and obtain the Hookshot as well as a Zora Egg. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Beehives are found hanging from trees in various areas. When shot with the Slingshot, Hero's Bow or Clawshot, they fall down, angering the Hylian Hornets inside and causing them to chase him for a set amount of time, until he leaves the area or until he escapes into a body of water. Bee Larvae can then be extracted from the beehives and used as bait for the Fishing Rod. Hanch can be seen trying to get one down above his house. Link can shoot it down with a slingshot or hawk. Link can carry beehives by using the Gale Boomerang to summon them towards him, which will also cause Hylian Hornets to swarm him. If the beehive is thrown into water, it will float; however, if is destroyed while in water, the shattered pieces will fall to the bottom, and the larvae cannot be obtained. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Beehives are found on Cannon Island and other areas. If Link touches the beehive, bees will come out until the beehive is destroyed. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Beehives are found hanging from trees in various areas. When Link rolls into the tree, it causes the bees to retaliate in fury until a certain amount of time has passed or until he jumps into water. Bee Larvae can occasionally be found in the remains of a beehive. Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items